Edge
by YaoiSongstress07
Summary: Hal/Dave friendship fic! Requested by Shining Zephyr! Two friends are almost torn apart by a rainy nightmare. Hal rushes to Dave's aid, but will he reach him in time?


Welcome to 'Edge'. You may be surprised by the material in this tale, because it's a friendship fic! That's right, kiddies of all ages! Aurora is composing a little friendship ficcy! This emerged from a very special request, which was issued from the miraculous Shining Zephyr. Forever I shall write with her happiness in mind. XD

Two songs inspired this little project, bearing the names 'Whispers in the Dark' and 'Pompeii'. The first was composed by the band Skillet, while the last song was flawlessly done by E.S Posthumus. The last song adds a bit of fire to one of our tale's characters. XD

And guess what? There's no Leon! Oh my goodness gravy! Shocking, isn't it?! XD Tee hee.

**To my beloved friend, angel and muse: Please enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Metal Gear Solid.**

**Warning: Old Snake will be a victim of human emotion.**

* * *

Feet of fire coursed throughout the night, running on the wings of love. Rain, dense and persistent, threatened to swallow him as he sought a familiar face, heart pounding. The cold winds were inexplicably harsh, practically laughing at him as he sought a beloved face. He wasn't one of the strongest souls around, having been the victim of stress and exhaustion, but none of his weaknesses were of any importance. Despite the elements that threatened to beat him down, there was something he had to do. Someone he had to rescue. And if he had anything to say about it, the rain wouldn't defeat him. The rain wouldn't take down him, or his eternally faithful heart.

There was someone he had to rescue. Someone he had to save, despite the hellish cold.

In the days past, he had been a hero. He had protected his beloved friend without fail, never faltering even in the face of poisonous exhaustion. At the cost of his own well-being, he cared for his friend in the hope of a brighter tomorrow. He was a shield that would not fail, even though he didn't possess a great deal of strength. He had even protected his friend against a former flower of his life, speaking the words no one assumed he'd say. She had been cruel against his dearest friend, accusing him of throwing away emotion. He wasn't about to allow the cruelty to continue, so he brought it to a screeching halt-by issuing the words no one predicted he'd deliver.

"_How can you be so cruel?! How?! You claimed to love him! You told him you loved him, but you've done nothing but beat him down! You should be ashamed of yourself, Meryl! He's afraid, afraid of anything that has to do with love, and you've done nothing but __**batter **__him! He's been afraid of everything his entire life, and you've never made things any easier on him! I'm sick and tired of people using him, abusing him, mistreating him! Dave isn't just some plaything you can throw away when you're bored! He's not a puppet, a doll, or what have you! He is Dave, and I'll be damned before I allow __**any **__of this to continue!"_

Those words were spoke on another rainy day, each raindrop capturing the fire of Hal Emmerich's words. The glow of a lion had filtered into Hal's eyes that day, brighter than any flame within history's reach. Sunny was certainly impressed by her father's valor, never expecting her beloved guardian to expel such strength. His daughter's admiration wasn't the only thing he earned, though.

He also earned a date. A date from the one and only Mei Ling.

Without speaking another word, the maiden Meryl Silverburgh took her leave-certain she would never be able to peer into Hal's face again. The expression on her face was one of regret, but Hal paid it no heed. She had spoken unfairly against Dave, claiming that he would _never _be anything more than a 'heartless bastard'. The otaku couldn't recall how their confrontation had begun, or even the reasons behind Meryl's visit. It might have had something to do with closure. He couldn't remember. He could only recall the adrenaline that had coursed through his veins, and the glow of his daughter's smile. Events following his outburst weren't clear, either. One thing was certain, though. The following events focused on Dave. His _heart _focused on Dave.

* * *

_Knife in hand, he drove grief and pain through his veins. The knife had become a stake, a weapon used to kill off an unholy creature. The weapon was driven into his skin, slow and viciously brutal. As a result, blood pooled around him. Blood withdrew itself from what appeared to be a million wounds, all of them created by his hands. His body was naked, exposed to the dangers he exerted upon himself-and the perilous cold. Life had become a wildly cold body, one that offered him no solace-but promised a thousand dreams._

"_Filthy swine. That's all you are, Snake. You're nothing but a filthy, damned __**pig. **__You don't even have a true name. So why don't you cut yourself up? Serve yourself to the dogs. I'm sure they'll enjoy you."_

_He continued to slice into himself, watching sheets of skin fall descend. Slivers of bloodied flesh fell onto the ground, drenched in the cold, black rainwater. He wasn't in control of his body, but he approved of the blade slicing into his skin. His brother was the manipulator of his frame, taking advantage of his weaknesses. Using every last bit of malice he carried in his body._

"_That's right, dear brother of mine. That's right," his sibling said gleefully, clapping his hands in an invincible realm. He could not see the puppet master, but he was there, pulling his strings. Pulling on his arms. Manipulating his fingers. While he cut into himself, a voice of light called out his name. He wished to answer, but opening his throat only urged the puppet master to choke him. He was under arrest, held hostage by one that wished to kill him._

"_Do this world a favor, sweet brother. Put yourself out of your misery. You know you want to. I'm only helping you along! You're doing everyone a wonderful favor! No one wants to see your ugly, pitiful face anymore! You're quite vicious, Snake, and deserve to die! And I'll make sure the dogs of Hell eat your rotten flesh when you're done!"_

_Moaning, whimpering, he could only abide by his brother's wishes. Slivers of skin continued to fall, as tears fell not only from his eyes, but from his heart. He yearned for a familiar face, but a blade continued to penetrate him. A blade continued to ransack his body, no quarter given. One name coursed through his heart all the while, its breath filled with pain._

"_Dave! Daaave! Answer me, please!"_

"_That's it. You're doing a great job, Snake. Cut it all off. Go right ahead. Everyone will be better off without you! You know that to be true! Cut it all off! __**Cut it all off!"**_

_Slicing, sobbing, he followed his brother's orders. He followed the orders of his own heart, even though he wished to live. Seconds elapsed before he found a pair of arms around himself, tugging him away from his bloodied cavern. Tears followed the delivery of his name, all of them coming from a precious heart. He opened his mouth to speak, realizing that his brother's strings had loosened from his body, but found himself falling into immediate darkness._

* * *

Midnight arrived.

Hal Emmerich was an indomitable mess, fighting against a route that could possibly save Dave's life. The struggle went on for minutes on end, with Dave entering a hospital as the end result. Despite the insistence of his friends, Hal had no desire to place his anchor into a medical institution. Doctors only wished to help, but 'institution' was the key word. Medical institutions were filled with needles, syringes, _knives-_

But they were also filled with hope. And that was exactly what he needed.

Clocks ticked away, but time didn't exist. It was of no importance to the otaku, who suffocated underneath life's malicious strain. Sitting in the hospital's waiting room provided no relief, and not even the presence of his friends could soothe him. His daughter had been put to bed, exhausted by the day's tremendous events. Although she exerted strength that surpassed her years, her body was still the body of a seven year old.

Time sped out of everyone's hands, leaving all of its witnesses breathless. It eventually drew a frantic, sobbing otaku into the restoration room of a patient, who had been lifted out of danger. On the wings of Icarus the mortal flew, coursing through a thicket of fretful patients and doctors. Tears threatened to blind him as he made his way through, hoping to see a familiar face soon. His deepest wish came true after the passage of several seconds. Eyes widened, flooded with tears of hope and grief. A heart was greeted by a familiar existence, plunging right into a tide of overwhelming joy.

He opened his mouth to call out his friend's name, but could only issue a sob. Tears still streaming from his eyes, he launched himself into the older male's arms-and found himself trapped in a well that bore no end. Fortunately, the well's end arrived several minutes later. Hal emerged from his tearful vortex as a weepy, tear-stained flower, gazing deep into the eyes of his friend. Unbeknownst to the Emmerich, Dave had placed a hand on the top of his friend's head. Warm, soothing fingers were running throughout his hair, issuing the gentlest degree of affection.

"Dave...D-D-Dave...Daaave..."

Hal wished to say more, but tears were his enemy. They swept through him, keeping his head buried in Dave's chest. A hand continued to run through the top of his head, providing his body with much-needed warmth. "Hi Hal," a frail voice came, bringing forth more tears. The otaku lifted his head, eyes widened with hope. Relief. Rapture. _Pain._

"You're still with us...I can't believe it...I thought we had lost you..."

Neither of them spoke for an era, holding one another. A puppy nuzzled against the soul of his euphoric owner, friend and companion. His owner held onto him for dear life, never wanting to release him. Love coursed between them without words. "I heard about your little stint," an old hero said, still running his hand through the other's hair. Hal was bewildered at first, struggling to even comprehend his own name, but then life slapped him in the face. Dave was referring to his encounter with Meryl.

"What? H-h-how?"

Fragile laughter fell out of Dave's mouth. "Sunny. Sunny and Jack. You should've seen 'em, Hal. They were over-the-moon about your little show. Wish I had been there for it."

Hal, seized by the greatest degree of pain, seized his friend by the shoulders. "What were you doing?" he asked, referring to the legend's nighttime actions. "What happened to you out there?"

Sadness, warmer than Heaven's sunshine but darker than the Moon, fell onto Dave's wrinkled face. "_He _happened," he began, setting off the sparks of realization in Hal's eyes. "Every damn thing was his fault. All of it. I...I didn't want it to happen, but it did, and...I...I'm s-s-sorry. I _know _I'm a piece of shit, but...I w-w-want to live. I want...I want to st-st-stay. I don't w-w-want to leave you, Hal. Especially after...everything that just happened. I don't want to leave."

Two choices arose. The otaku could either reprimand Dave for self-degradation, or inquiry after his decision to live. He _had _been pessimistic about life in the past, choosing to only look forward to Death's grip. In mere seconds, Hal chose the last option. "What are you saying?" he asked breathlessly. Dave was a clear beacon of warmth, emitting a miraculous degree of sunshine. Quite surprising for someone that almost committed suicide.

"I want to live, Hal. I don't want to leave. And you...you taught me how to live. Because of you...I...I think I can muster up the strength to live."

Disbelief became a widespread epidemic in Hal's eyes. "What are you saying? You're saying that _I, _the world's geekiest anime freak, gave you strength? _That can't be possible!"_

"It _is _possible, Sherlock. You've been through Hell yourself, but you're still here-and you've attached yourself to someone that doesn't deserve you. You've been by my side for more years than I can count, pushing your own pain to the sidelines. You threw yourself out into the shittiest rainstorm imaginable. And to top everything else off, you kicked my ex-girlfriend's ass. That means a Hell of a lot to me, Hal."

In the face of such strength, all Hal could do was sputter. "B-b-but what about Liquid, and your c-c-cure, and-"

"About all of that..." Dave said, pretending to launch into dense thoughts. "Listen. I want to fight back. I want to get rid of _everything. _I don't want my nightmares any more. I don't want this damned virus of mine any more, either. I want to get rid of it all, but...I'll need your help. I won't be able to do _anything _alone."

"Of course I'll help you, moron," a playful voice replied, issued with a budding smile. "I've always helped you. We're a team, you and I. That's the way it'll _always_ be."

The older male swept Hal into a tight embrace, kissing the top of his head. No more words were exchanged between the two, save for Dave's tearful whispers of 'thank you'. Other than that, the silent stream of love spoke loud and clear-loud enough for all of Eternity to hear.

* * *

This was composed to E.S Posthumus music and the Mirror's Edge OST.

How did you enjoy my friendship fic? Quite different from the yummy honey boy/boy love, eh?! Well, back to my beautiful little drawing board! XD

**For a very dear flower of mine.**


End file.
